theclockfandomcom-20200213-history
12:00 a.m.
12:00 a.m. The Stranger - Orson Welles is stabbed by a clock tower figure carrying a sword as the clock rings at midnight; flipping a light switch; V for Vendetta - Big Ben explodes; Dark City - clock faces; Entrapment - clock face; Love and Death - clock face; The Untouchables - clock face; The Fourth Protocol - Big Ben on TV; The Shiver of the Vampires - Dominique climbs out of a grandfather clock; Spirit Trap - Billie Piper kills Luke Mably by pushing a clock with a blade onto him 12:01 a.m. Gone with the Wind - Clark Gable comforts his daughter who has just had a nightmare; Poseidon - Richard Dreyfuss checks his cell phone; a woman gets on the subway; Entrapment - clock face 12:02 a.m. Since You Went Away - Jennifer Jones says goodbye to Robert Walker and he gives her his watch as his train is departing 12:03 a.m. Since You Went Away - Monty Woolley runs through a train station and asks if the train has left; Shanghai Express - clock face 12:04 a.m. The Fog (1980) - close-up of a clock; a man presents a birthday card to a woman; Julie & Julia - Amy Adams and Chris Messina watch Meryl Streep's cooking show; We Don't Live Here Anymore - Peter Krause goes into the bathroom while Naomi Watts sits on a bed; a pump falls at a gas station; Klute - Jane Fonda in bed reading a book called Sun Signs by Linda Goodman 12:05 a.m. Anthony Zimmer - Yvan Attal examines a watch; Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Weapon; a woman wakes up and turns the television on; Saw - wall clock 12:06 a.m. Love and Death - in an upheaved boudoir, Woody Allen's lover compliments his lovemaking, which he explains by saying he's had a lot of practice by himself; 24 "Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am" - Elisha Cuthbert and Jacqui Maxwell are running late to meet two college guys 12:07 a.m. Laura Linney turns an alarm clock around; The Clock (1945) - Judy Garland and Robert Walker figure out how to get home; a man checks his watch; a man looks at a clock that sparks 12:08 a.m. Sherlock Holmes Faces Death - Nigel Bruce hears a clock chime midnight again; What Lies Beneath - Michelle Pfeiffer gets in bed with Harrison Ford 12:09 a.m. the phone rings while a couple is having sex; Catherine Deneuve on the phone 12:10 a.m. a woman sneaks by two sleeping men; a man lays flowers next to a sleeping woman; Moonraker - Roger Moore discovers a safe underneath a clock and gives its contents to Lois Chiles 12:11 a.m. nurse behind a desk; a woman wakes up from a restless sleep; a man places a clock on his nightstand; Up Close and Personal - Robert Redford with a headset 12:12 a.m. a man goes to sleep and a woman reminds him to set the alarm; Shanghai Knights - Owen Wilson hangs from minute hand of Big Ben while Jackie Chan is busy fighting off Aidan Gillen inside the clockworks 12:13 a.m. Raw Deal - Dennis O'Keefe talks to Claire Trevor about making a new life in South America; C.R.A.Z.Y. - Michel Côté paces in a hospital waiting room 12:14 a.m. David Duchovny; The Cincinnati Kid - Steve McQueen plays cards with a group of men; phone rings while a woman sits in bed 12:15 a.m. woman picks up the phone and no one is on the other line, another call after she hangs up; door creaks open 12:16 a.m. Jumpin' Jack Flash - Whoopi Goldberg makes a call; Klute - Jane Fonda picks up the phone but doesn't hear anyone, and after she hangs up it starts ringing again; a man lights a candle 12:17 a.m. man waits at the front desk of a hotel; a couple on a rotating bed; Late Night Shopping - James Lance talks about picking up desperate women after his shift 12:18 a.m. Switch - Ellen Barkin and Lorraine Bracco talk at a bar; a woman gets out of bed to answer the door; a woman is attacked 12:19 a.m. Damnation - people dance at a bar 12:20 a.m. Goldfinger - Sean Connery checks his watch at a nightclub, and a bomb explodes; A Nightmare on Elm Street - Heather Langenkamp lowers her blinds and gets in bed; a man accidentally closes a safe 12:21 a.m. Steve McQueen smokes in bed; Conquering Space - Amy Stewart is late coming home 12:22 a.m. a woman gets out of bed and changes in the bathroom; Jack Nicholson gets out of bed 12:23 a.m. The Romantic Englishwoman - Michael Caine and Glenda Jackson make out in bed 12:24 a.m. Spirit Trap - Sam Troughton looks at a clock; The Romantic Englishwoman - Glenda Jackson puts a child back to sleep; Random Harvest - Greer Garson gives Ronald Colman bad news 12:25 a.m. The Testament of Dr. Mabuse - Otto Wernicke sets his watch back a few seconds; a man turns the lights out; a man lights a candle 12:26 a.m. a boy climbs through a window and stares at the girl sleeping inside; Metropolis - Gustav Fröhlich sleeps; Al Pacino and a woman in bed 12:27 a.m. Repulsion - Catherine Deneuve is carried off; Matt Dillon looks through watches in a closet and puts one on; a woman tosses and turns in bed 12:28 a.m. Jodie Foster in bed; Spirit Trap (?) - clock face; The Green Mile (?) - Michael Clarke Duncan 12:29 a.m. The Usual Suspects - a man shoots Gabriel Byrne 12:30 a.m. The Pit and the Pendulum - Vincent Price puts out candles; The United States of Leland - Don Cheadle tells Kerry Washington about his writing 12:31 a.m. Barton Fink - John Turturro paces in front of a typewriter; The Country Girl - William Holden ends a rehearsal 12:32 a.m. a woman sleeps; Carmen Maura says that someone was supposed to come at 8:00; Control - Samantha Morton makes a call; phone cord 12:33 a.m. a man lowers blinds; a woman checks her watch; a woman wakes up; The Pit and the Pendulum - Vincent Price sees a secret door open and walks toward it 12:34 a.m. a woman walks downstairs; Planes, Trains and Automobiles - Steve Martin uses his wristwatch to pay for a motel room 12:35 a.m. Denzel Washington tries to make a call and gets out of his car; Planes, Trains and Automobiles - John Candy tries to use his digital watch to pay for a motel room but is rejected 12:36 a.m. Once Upon a Time in America - Larry Rapp attends to customers at his bar 12:37 a.m. The Girl in the Park - Kate Bosworth brings a man home, waking Sigourney Weaver; Shanghai Express - clock face; a man looks despondently at a clock; Lolita (1962) - James Mason ends an evening with Shelley Winters 12:38 a.m. Debbie Harry at a bakery; people sleep on benches 12:39 a.m. Rebel Without a Cause - James Dean comes home and drinks milk straight from the bottle 12:40 a.m. You Can Count on Me - Laura Linney and Matthew Broderick wait; La Parisienne - Brigitte Bardot drinks milk out of the bottle, and sings a song to her date 12:41 a.m. Chicago Hope - Alan Alda performs heart surgery, telling the medical student next to him: "Don't look at the clock; look at the heart!" 12:42 a.m. Any Number Can Win - Alain Delon; The Boston Strangler - walking downstairs 12:43 a.m. The Fog (1980) - Adrienne Barbeau does a radio broadcast; The Boston Strangler - a couple comes home 12:44 a.m. A Nightmare on Elm Street - Heather Langenkamp turns off the television; a couple gets ready for bed 12:45 a.m. Late Night Shopping (?) - a man describes ways to make the time go by; Candyman - Xander Berkeley startles Virginia Madsen in bed 12:46 a.m. A Nightmare on Elm Street - Ronee Blakley checks on Heather Langenkamp in bed 12:47 a.m. a woman stares at a ringing phone 12:48 a.m. Infamous - Jeff Daniels checks his watch as a hanged man is still dying; The Distinguished Gentleman - Grant Shaud is woken by the phone 12:49 a.m. a woman hangs up the phone and tries to go to sleep but is interrupted by her dog; The Fog (2005) - Maggie Grace grabs a pocketwatch and listens to it; Infamous - Daniel Craig sits in the back of a car; a woman in bed 12:50 a.m. The Lovers (?) - Jeanne Moreau kisses a man; Little Voice - clock on building; Scenes from a Marriage - Erland Josephson wakes up; Fracture - Ryan Gosling talks to a person in a coma 12:51 a.m. Bigger Than Life - Barbara Rush and her son at a hospital; The Great Escape - Donald Pleasence tries to look at his watch but is losing his sight; metronome with an eye on the end; hourglass 12:52 a.m. What About Bob? - Sigmund and Bob have a serious discussion: "Do you know how fast time passes?" "I am going to die ... you are going to die."; The Odd Couple - Walter Matthau suggests to Jack Lemmon that they go to bed 12:53 a.m. Columbo "The Greenhouse Jungle" - a woman receives a threatening phone call; a man hangs up the phone; The Remains of the Day - Anthony Hopkins enters the room where Hugh Grant is typing 12:54 a.m. The Great Escape - Charles Bronson asks the time 12:55 a.m. Notorious - Claude Rains ascends the staircase; Gosford Park - Michael Gambon gives Kelly MacDonald instructions 12:56 a.m. A Nightmare on Elm Street - Heather Langenkamp in bed; The Innocents - Deborah Kerr tosses and turns as she dreams; an alarm goes off at a prison 12:57 a.m. Le Cercle Rouge - Alain Delon waits in a nightclub and is offered a rose by a cocktail waitress; The Woman in the Window - Edgar G. Robinson comes home 12:58 a.m. Nosferatu - Greta Schröder sleepwalks 12:59 a.m. Beauty and the Beast - Jean Marais carries Josette Day to bed; a woman wakes up Category:Timelines